


Third Time's the Charm

by qkind



Series: Killerwave week 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, KillerWave Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: First(s)</p>
<p>I guess the moral of this is, don't do drugs and you'll skip to the good part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time Mick kissed Caitlin he got slapped. Real hard.

If you ask her, a week after getting abducted and strapped to a bomb by a man does not give said man the right to look at – much less kiss – her, so he absolutely deserved more than a slap and got lucky she was too stunned to answer with the appropriate level of violence.

If you ask him, it was really fucking hot, only he’s not going to say that out loud since it would probably get him kicked in the nuts, and that is a thing to avoid.

Neither of them will give you any details if you ask about the incident but suffice to say drugs of the medical kind were involved and both participants didn’t think much about it afterwards and just went on with their lives. Which at the time meant being part of opposing groups that only had contact during business, being in their case robbing people and preventing people being robbed respectively.

 

The first time Caitlin kissed Mick drugs were also involved. 

Their roles were reversed that time, and an injured Caitlin high on morphine thought it was absolutely the very best of ideas to kiss the man who’d been roped into moving her from the makeshift operating table in STAR Labs – formerly Cisco’s Desk of the Sadly Rejected Toys– to the more comfortable sofa in the lounge, where whoever was charged with watching her could see when she inevitably tried to get up because she was a Bad Patient bad at patienting who would just _not sit still_. First kissing incident almost forgotten, Mick freaked out when soft lips met his and dropped her, luckily on the sofa since they were already there, but from a totally inappropriate height from which to drop an injured person. Caitlin let out an indignant squeak that thankfully nobody heard because the assholes left Mick alone to deal with the crazy lady who tried to get a bullet out of her own arm instead of asking for help once the danger had passed. She didn’t look like it especially hurt, which he guessed was the morphine and not some super high pain tolerance, but he checked that the stitches were okay and decided no one had to know about the accident anyway. And definitely no one had to know about the kissing.

Sober Mick had a harder time forgetting about this one-sided kiss than sober Caitlin had the first time, but still he said nothing and if not forgotten, at least it was ignored. Caitlin on the other side would have done something about it, since she remembered everything afterwards, but bowed not to say anything until Mick decided to talk about it and _apologize for having dropped her_. She was injured, for Christ’s sake.

But they all had come a long way and Team Flash and the Rogues weren’t enemies anymore; after a whole lot of fighting villains that didn’t stick to a code and a whole lot of time travelling nonsense that would not be spoken of – and not for preserving some stupid timeline but because it just got too convoluted to follow for any audience, even one that already had experience with time travel – they found themselves fighting side by side more than fighting each other, and so Mick and Caitlin found themselves spending more and more time together. With their track record, it all had to come to a head at some point.

 

Which brings us to this moment: the first time Mick and Caitlin share a kiss with no drugs involved and in which neither party gets injured in any way.

“What are you doing here, Rory?”

Mick let himself into Caitlin’s lab and headed straight for the glass cabinets on the left wall.

“I ran out of carbon disulfide, figured you’d have some.”

Caitlin thanked the stars the cabinets were locked and the key was still in her pocket, and then Mick smashed the glass with his fist.

“Mick!” Caitlin got up from her stool and ran around the desk to block the door to the cortex. Mick already had three flasks in each hand. “I’m not letting you steal any components to make fire accelerant!”

“And what are ya gonna do about it?” 

Mick looked like he would just walk out as if there wasn’t a human shaped obstacle in front of the door, which with Caitlin’s slight frame and his muscles was probably what was going to happen, so Caitlin made a snap decision.

“Not let you!” 

And she slapped the flasks out of his hands.

Little fact about carbon disulfide, it’s _toxic_. When the glass vials hit the floor and broke, clear liquid spilling from them, Caitlin spent a precious second thinking how she usually worked well under pressure instead of doing stupid things like this, and then brought her hand up to cover her nose and mouth. Mick copied the action with an utterly betrayed look in his eyes, and looked longingly towards the glass cabinet where there was a lonely flask of the chemical left, certainly not enough for what he needed. Caitlin followed his look and said “oh no you won’t” and “you’ll help me clean this up now, it’s your damn fault” only with her hand smashed in her face it came out like a very angry sounding mumble.

Mick was handed a mop and he got to work, since actions he understood if not whatever had come out of Caitlin’s mouth seconds before, and meanwhile Caitlin went in search of surgical masks so that they both could regain use of both arms.

By the time the floor was clean, glass fragments in the trash and liquid down the special drain, they were both glaring at each other like their lives depended on it. So obviously they headed to the break room without saying anything to each other. 

Mick started the coffee while Caitlin picked up two cups and spoons, and they waited. Mick’s glare had shifted from Caitlin’s face to the table in the center of the room, and Caitlin’s had soften to a less frosty look. They were both leaning with their backs to the counter and their arms crossed when the coffee machine beeped, but neither made a move to pour the coffee. 

“I’ll steal you – “ “I’ll buy some more – “

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. Caitlin made a go on gesture with her hand and Mick said, “I’ll bring in a new cabinet tomorrow”. Caitlin took a deep breath and nodded.

“And I’ll stock up on carbon disulfide, some ethyl ether as well.” Mick turned more towards her, considering. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He brought up a hand to Caitlin’s cheek, actually surprised she allowed it. It was as smooth as it seemed, as smooth as he had imagined when he let himself think about this. He felt hands on his hips and dared to bring up his other hand to frame her face. She didn’t close her eyes, and he couldn’t look away. He wasn’t aware of moving though he obviously had and suddenly his lips were touching hers, and moving, and there were hands moving from his hips to his back and pulling him closer, and it was chaste and it was perfect.

Caitlin pulled away, biting her lip, and her shyness turned to smugness when she saw the pink dusting Mick’s face. He huffed and she laughed and neither brought attention to the fact that they were still in each other’s arms. The coffee went cold and eventually they made another batch, and they didn’t talk about it but sat next to each other instead of across. 

And if they shared some less innocent kisses then, well, no one was under the influence of any drug of any kind and no one got hurt in the process, so they felt they could justifiably kiss however many times they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the Spanish version of 'third time's the charm' is 'a la tercera va la vencida'; it means literally the same, only when I was a child I always thought people said 'a la tercera bala vencida' which sounds the same but translates to 'the third time, the bullet is defeated' and i just didn't understand why adults would say something so stupid but never asked anyone because it was _adults_ , they're dumb. Turns out I was dumb. Anyway.
> 
> [tumblr](http://maqqneto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
